multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Insurgence
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Insurgence page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 03:52, 13 June 2011 Hi there, welcome! Yes, a task to get you started and see where your qualities lie. Why don't you create a type of mineral for Ishtar? That'd be your task to see where your qualities are. InfiniteCreator 12:08, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Not at all! We would love to have you on this wiki! Welcome, and have fun. Pinguinus 12:35, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, about that mineral InfiniteCreator wanted you to do... I'm gonna try to talk him into letting you do something much more interesting than that. Please don't go just yet. Pinguinus 12:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, by the way, did you write the crossverse article? Because if so, you did a great job. Pinguinus 13:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I see no problems with it. However, I have to say, the native salsenes would probaly harvest it. They don't really have any other natural resources, and so it would have to do for a lot of their needs. Good job, though! You may go ahead and make some creatures now. You can put them on Ishtar or in the Oread System. If you do well with these, you can make your own planet. Pinguinus 21:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Good job with the Pragos. Make just a few more creatures, and your evaluation should be complete. I'll let you know when you can create your own planet. Pinguinus 22:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I did some more thinking, and I have decided you can make your own planet. Just put a few animals on it first; the sapient beings can come later. Your're doing great! Pinguinus 13:17, June 14, 2011 (UTC) I think you're ready. You can make a planet, and once you make a certain number of animals, I'll let you make a sapient species. I look forward to seeing a planet that I didn't make. By the way, once you make your world, could I make a few creatures for it as well, like you made the Pragos for my world? We could get much more creatures done if we both worked together. Pinguinus 22:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, what did you think about the Necrosaur article? Don't be afraid to express any opinions, positive or negative. Do you think there is some way the species can be improved? Pinguinus 22:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) The necrosaurs do make their huts out of stone. They live in mountains, and so there are a lot of stones lying around. Pinguinus 00:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I like Tandrigith. However, I must say, a "plant" that gains sustenance from heat rather than from light, air and water really isn't a plant. I would call such an organism a "thermophile", but your'e welcome to call it whatever you want. I also have a question. Have the salsenes discovered Tandrigith yet? Pinguinus 02:54, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Would this be a good picture to place in the Tandrigith article? A contest on here has been started. Go to Genesis Project if you would like to join. Oh, did you talk to the administrators for me? Pinguinus 20:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) By administrators, I mean those on Alien Species. Pinguinus 20:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much. Pinguinus 20:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) The Genesis Project ends in a week, so if you want to enter, I would recomend doing it now. Pinguinus 14:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Genesis Project ends Friday, but I'm expanding the deadline for the contest on ASW just for you. Now, it's still not too late to enter Tandrigith in Genesis. I would definitely recomend writing as many articles about it as you can this week, if you're not too busy. Oh, and don't feel guilty for not wasting time on the Internet. :) Pinguinus 14:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) The briefest history of the multiverse possible (abriged) You asked, and I'll deliver for you :) *The new big thing is the Daemoniverse, home to the Daemons (surprise!) These daemons have a nasty reputation, have so many types it's hard to keep track, and are ruled by the Gehennians, which are basically giant dragons. *You can write fiction about the creatures you make now! *Holbenilord has come out with a blindingly amazing assortment of articles---see Aian, Cthonia, Zyrothans, the list goes on. *Kaventro is developing nicely, with new and bizzare life forms emerging round the clock. The Terrorteeth are also rising... *There's a new sapient species on the block, the Atrenids, which at one time attempted to deny evolution itself. *The Salsenes are spreading across the galaxy like rabbits. And that's just the start of it, really. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Tandrigith Um, are you coming back to finish Tandrigith? Pinguinus impennis 13:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I should probably do that. How do I make an archive? Pinguinus impennis 03:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd like my entire talk page to date to be archived. Pinguinus impennis 04:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) OK, I cleared my talk page. Now what? Pinguinus impennis 04:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for helping me with this! My computer had been having trouble loading my own talk page lately, it had grown so big. Pinguinus impennis 04:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Archives n' stuff Hey, do you mind if you archived my page too? It's quite a bit to scroll through :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 19:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yerol Karnam is a good Salsene name. Pinguinus impennis 15:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message I won't be as active tonight, so if you want to say something, say it ASAP. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 18:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) notice It would be best to talk again. Yes, it's about that. But not on the talk pages, in chat. I just want to find a best time to organize this...when do you think you will be free tomorrow? I have an idea. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 22:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now if you wish. (ASW, that is) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 21:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, Styracosaurus Rider said that you have something to tell me. I'm all talk pages lol. :D Pinguinus impennis 13:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC)